deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SMG4
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= SuperMarioGlitchy4 (SMG4 or Glitchy for short) is the iconic Mario recolor OC on the internets. He first appears in the SM64 Bloopers short Account Loss. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'SMG4 vs Quote' (By MarioVsSonicFan, Completed) *SMG4 vs. Deadpool (By GalacticAttorney) *FilthyFrank vs SMG4 *SMG4 Vs. Kuledud3 *SMG4 vs Jack *SMG4 VS Mario (SML) *'SMG4 vs ExplodingTNT (Completed)' Battles Royale *'Youtuber Battle Royale' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Colin the Computer (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) *Edd (Eddsworld) *Four (BFDI) *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Nostalgia Critic *Sonichu History Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Luke Lerdwichagul * Aliases: SuperMarioGlitchy4, SMG4, Luke Lerdwichagul, Glitchy, The Merch Fairy * Species: Human * Nationality: Pingaslandia * Age: 20 * Occupation: Youtuber, Blooper-Maker, Wallet Inspector, Memelord * Likes: Super Mario 64, bloopers, memes and his computer, "ass" * Currently the most popular Super Mario 64 machinimist on YouTube * Best friends with Mario (sometimes battling each other over reasons) Physicality *Strength ** Once launched Mario into the sky in just 3/4 hits and a Shoryuken ** Once shot a Mario Head in just 1.5 seconds with just a pistol when he got scared ** Threw Mario who weighs 94,324,323,595 kg to the Black Star with ease ** Knocked out Mario with a rock ** Killed Mario in one punch ** Can usually beat the hell out of Mario ** Ran right through a wooden door ** Beat Mario over the head with a toilet ** Kicked Mario several hundred feet away ***SMG4's Mario's weight is confirmed at 55.56 million pounds ** Can pick up and toss king Bob-Omb ** Managed to pick up Bowser and throw him off a roof ***SMG4's Bowser's weight is confirmed at 3135 lbs. **Kicked a Toad several feet in the air **Threw someone into a tree so hard, they exploded **Kicked a soccer ball right over a Thwomp's head **Could pick up and throw a large bed hard enough to knock someone out **K.O.ed Mario with a strong kick **Knocked Bob through the castle and hundreds of feet in the air **Kicked the Soldier's American tea-bags hard enough to send him to the ground **Can pick up Bowser and swing him around by the tail **Could briefly run with Mario on his back **Could stand upright in a speeding, out of control train **Sent Luigi spiraling backward with a sword strike *Speed ** Has dodged countless rounds of bullets from guns ** Picked up and threw a bed at SMG3 in a fraction of a second ** Dodged a 360-no scope from Mario ** Out-speed lightning from "Guy" ** Went to the sun in 4 seconds ** Can run around the entire castle like a blur ** Could dodge lasers being fired at him ** Could dodge several explosive shots ** Could outrun a Chain Chomp on foot ** Casually ducked under a bullet ** Could dance around point-blank minigun fire ** Could dodge up close laser fire ** Could briefly outrun the Pingas Train ** Can keep up with a moving train ** Teleportation (?) can appear just about anywhere without anyone noticing him * Durability ** Survived a planet explosion ** Survived a helicopter explosion while inside it without a single scratch on him and continue saying "Where's my Burrito?" as if it's nothing ** Along with the crew, survived a plane crash without a single scratch while having 2 of the most wanted serial killers on the board (The psychopathic Villager and Enzo) ** Survived many explosions ** Survived skydiving (without a parachute) ** Endured the explosion of a Pingas Missile from the War of the Pingas ** Survived a battle against Super Sonic/Sanic ** Endured a laser blast from a giant Yoshi ** Can survive a keeping his sanity while watching the Luigi Dance ** Endured getting sucked by Kirby for a few seconds and only lost his sight for a bit ** Survived Mario falling on him from the clouds ** Survived an explosion that leveled a city ** Can somehow survive and talk without his head ** Survived getting shot in the face ** Survived a giant mushroom cloud explosion ** Survived burning in a cardboard box ** Survived being up close to a nuclear explosion ** Survived being thrown out of a ten story building ** Survived being blasted by a flamethrower ** Survived being hit in the head with a bathtub ** Survived an explosion that blew up a tank ** Survived getting the hell beaten out of him by several bullies ** Ssurvived a pistol right to the head ** Survived a rock the size of his head falling from several hundred feet in the air ** Survived an explosion that leveled a giant castle without a scratch ** Survived a Waluigi launcher exploding in his hands ** Survived being knocked down by a frying pan ** Survived being blown up by a bob-omb ** Survived being eatren and only lost his head ** Can somehow talk and live without his head ** Is fine breathing in hallucinogenic gas ** Was fine after a large gas explosion ** Was fine after an explosion that destroyed a helicopter ** Survived a blue shell explosion ** Can go an entire week without blinking ** Survived being hit by the Pingas Train ** Survived being buried in Steves ** Survived a planet-level explosion and only got lit on fire ** Survived an explosion that leveled a restaurant ** Survived being hit by Mario's kart (which was powerful enough to blow up a giant train) ** Survived being hit head-on by a cannonball that destroyed a dinghy ** Survived a firework exploding in his face ** Survived being hit by a subway train ** Survived a tennis ball to the eye ** Survived an explosion from multiple heat-seeking missiles ** Possible healing factor: can be greatly injured and even lose limbs yet come back fine in the very next scene * Intelligence ** Was able to please Weegee (even though all he says is Weegee) **Much smarter than Mario (though, that's not saying much) **Easily shut down Hal **Knows how to fly a helicopter **A rather skilled soccer player **Figured out the Labrynth puzzle rather easily **Taught Mario how to use Vegas **Graduated from university (in universe) Skills & Abilities *Character Manipulation ** Can control all of the characters on his account whenever he pleases ** Only used this ability once * Fourth-Wall Breaking **Can appear outside the game and into the cheat menu **Here, he can activate a moon-jump *Energy Balls **Can apparently just shoot these from his hands *Magic **Has shown conversion magic, being able to convert some objects into others like rocks into babies **Has also shown use of lightning magic ** His magic also allows him to fly (although he can fly naturally) ** His most powerful spell "Leviosaaa", is a concentrated orb of magic that could destroy all of Hogwarts *Pingas Cannon **"CANOOOON PINGGGGGGGAAAAAAS" **Is activated and can come out where his... (you know) should be **Can launch things as large as Mario out at high speeds **Can fire stuff out of it ***Can even fire Mario out of it **Can fire soccer balls from it **Some items can send things as heavy as Wario to the clouds *Flight **Can somehow fly **Did so as a "flying wallet inspector" *Hammerspace **Can pull stuff out of thin air **Can use it to board up doors or attack *Explosion **Explodes in extreme anger or extreme fear **Rarely gets scared enough or angry enough to do this skill often **Destroyed Peach's Castle *Kamehameha **It has been implied that SMG4 can perform the Kamehameha in his earlier videos **Has also been implied that it could one shot a magically enraged SMG3 Pokémans *Zorua ** Used once ** Only knows Tackle ** Was able to fuck up Mario in 1 move Arsenal *Bob-omb **Can pull them out of seemingly nowhere **Will tick for a few seconds before exploding **He'll need to get away from the explosions, though **Can throw several of these mid-air *AK-47 **Exactly what it says on the tin **Comes with a silencer *Dagger **Can be used for close-ranged combat *Tank **A tank nearly the size of the castle itself **Can fire giant explosive shots **Can also fire what sounds like machine guns *Wand **Can use magic with it **Can transform others with it ***Can turn anything into anything else basically *Shotgun ** A standard shotgun ** Rarely uses it ** One shot killed a giant Mario head ***The same Mario head that endured the destruction of Earth *Waluigi Launcher ** Bought from eBay or a local Wario House ** Waluigi's internal bone structure is rearranged to work as a launcher ** Lastly, an explosive, most commonly a bomb is wedged between Waluigi's butt, allowing him to be used as a launcher ** Knocked over several bowls of spaghetti **Was powerful enough to knock over King Bob-Omb **Tends to squirm **Can increase the range and power by adding explosives ***Can even reach space with enough power **One shot blew up a tank *Blue Shell **Can ride on top of it **Will home into someone 'em blow up **Unknown how much control he has over where it goes *Hammer **A large black hammer **Can knock foes back with it *Golden Mushroom **Greatly enhances the user power, speed, and endurance *Chainsaw ** A regular chainsaw ** Sent a butt-hurt fanboy flying *His Horse (Ssenmodnar 11) ** Tastes like shit ** With a stroke of its mane it turns into a plane ** Can grow two barrels of machine guns on each of its side *Wing Cap ** Likely works the same as it does in the games ** Allows him to fly ** Like much of his arsenal, he only used this once ** Has trouble landing it *Rock ** What else do you think it is? * Flamethrower ** These are getting really obvious *Rocket Launcher ** It's just a simple rocket launcher ** Can fire multiple rockets at once ** Took out a good chunk of the Nether (from Minecraft) *Handgun **From the looks of it, it is likely a Magnum Research/IMI Desert Eagle Heavy Caliber Pistol ** Can wield it with one hand ** Killed a Nether Wart with one bullet *Fire Extinguisher **Can put out fires **Can also be used as a bludgeoning tool *Sword **A medium-ranged slashing weapon *Sniper Rifle **Can pick off targets from a distance *Combat Knife **Just by throwing it, he knocked a gun out of Robotnik's gun * Mighty Mushroom Morpher **Allows him to go into his "Mushroom Ranger" form (see below) Mushroom Ranger Form *Gains this form via his Mighty Mushroom Morpher *Can fly in this form *His physical stats are most likely enhanced *Can summon a car to ram into foes *Can also summon a spear in this form *Survived being sent flying by a giant robot *Can also summon a giant, flying Hank Hill he can ride on **Who repeatedly just says "propane" *Could take down a giant robot the size of a house Feats * His "super mario 64 bloopers: Who let the chomp out?" video accumulated more than 10 million views in just 7 months *Survives being with Mario on a daily basis *Has over 3.3 million subscribers on YouTube *Saved Mario from kidnapping *Took out a corrupt security system *Killed Link *Competed with SMG3 in a magic competition *Has competed with Mario in multiple "War of the Fat Italians" **Considered on par with Mario who can traverse the Mushroom Kingdom in under 10 seconds and destroy the Earth with his own fatness *With the help of Mario, took down a giant Mario *Beat down a bunch of Teletubbies *With the help of Mario, defeated an evil Ztar twice *With the help of Mario and a few others, won a soccer match for some little kids *With the help of Mario, defeated Luigi and his army of clones *K.O.ed Mario in a wrestling match *With the help of Mario, killed Bowser in the rap game *Hosted a talent show *Survived an entire planet full of Teletubbies *With the help of Mario, made it to the top of SMG3's gauntlet of gloom in less than 10 minutes *With the help of SMG4, captured a Chain Chomp and won a pet show *Along with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad, became the Mushroom Rangers and stopped Dr. Pootis *Managed to break out of Cappy's possession when Mario was about to see his browsing history *Got his own movie (in universe) *Graduated from university (in universe) *Along with SMG4, competed to be on Peach's sports team *Competed in a gladiator-style arena *In a battle royale setting, took down Luigi *Created the Super Mario Bros. Super Show (in universe) *Defeated Mario in 2.5 seconds *Survived a Teletubbie Purge (barely) *Got a degree in "Memology" *Managed to survive the Waluigi Apopcalypse without getting turned into a T-Pose Zombie. *Created a meme-powered spirit bomb that could destroy the entire Mushroom Kingdom. *Built a working full-size airplane out of paper. *Defeated SMG3, Bad Star, Weegee, and Pennywise. Weaknesses * Too obsessed with his computer/laptop * Still doesn't have his burrito * Is easily scared by anything related to Justin Bieber * Unlike most Mario characters, SMG4 is incapable of breathing in space * Usually tries to just run away from larger threats * Not really much of a fighter * In real life, does not like spaghetti * Idea Blocks * Without memes, he will die * Teletubbies * Lost to Mario in SMG4: Battle Royale Gallery SMG4Cartridge.jpeg|The SMG4 cartridge! SMG4TheMovieAudition.jpeg|Director SMG4. MerchFairy.jpeg|The Merch Fairy, here to sell you Merch. RealLifeSMG4.png|Luke Lerdwichagul a.k.a SMG4 in real life Wallet Inspector.png|Wallet Inspector! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:YouTubers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Internet Personas Category:Teenagers Category:Youtube Combatants Category:SMG4 Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Missile User Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Summoners Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Protagonist Category:Spear Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Snipers Category:Combatants Who Can Breathe in Space